Cherry Twist
by Lyra Harp
Summary: Demons have to eat souls to survive. What happens once they eat a soul? The prey may be easy to catch, but is it worth the hassle once obtained? What will happen when Sebastian decides to eat a fan girls soul? Is any meal worth that mental agony? OC story
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ (_Black Butler_) or _Death Note_. (This story is not a _Kuroshitsuji/Death Note_ crossover. However, _Death Note_ and L are mentioned.)

**Warning(s):** BoyxBoy (not yaoi) that's so slight that it is basically non-existent, but it's there.

There are spoilers in this fanfiction!

Sebastian's OOC…sort of. ^ ^'

The fan girl is incredibly calm…most of the time…and creepy.

( ) = Main character's side thought.

"_Main character talking with Sebastian while inside the dark realm that is his current form.__"_

_Main character thinking intentionally out loud while inside Sebastian._

_(Main character thinking unintentionally out loud while inside Sebastian.)_

_Enjoy!_

It was a recycling process, really. Once one soul was eaten, it would remain in a demon's body, observing everything the demon did and occasionally make comments loud enough for the demon to hear. The comments would only be heard, however, when the soul was close to diminishing to nothing. The soul would slowly fade into the darkness in the demon's body, becoming smaller and smaller until the demon felt the need to feed again. Once another soul entered the body, the previous soul would fade into complete darkness and go to another realm. Which realm was uncertain-it depended on the individual-but what was clear was that the soul wouldn't suffer in the darkness unless the demon that took their soul was very annoying and enjoyed talking your ear off, giving graphic, horror-filled descriptions of everything. It's not like you could exactly tell, either...whether the demon would be tolerant enough of you to do that or not, that is. Demons follow their current master, so they most likely wouldn't torture you if their personality molded from their master was kind enough in essence of heart. Otherwise...get ready for mental torture by the master of all personalities and human beings...aka, the demon holding you hostage. Demons get bored, too, remember? Human reactions are pure and prime entertainment for them.

How do I know this? …I don't. I made it up. But is it really so bad that I want to see what it's like to be inside a demon?

According to my best friend, I'm creepy for thinking like that. I'm not creepy! I have an overactive imagination and _love_ sugar!

I also apparently have body parts hidden in my cabinet because I ran out of places to hide the bodies…I can't see how she can accuse me of being creepy when she comes up with random stuff like that. So I have a thing for some demons…that's not a crime. There are humans who are worse. There have to be some nice demons out there. The stereotype of dragging people down through the ground you stand on is…wrong. It's terrible. Then again, it's not like I would know…I haven't exactly spent my afternoon tea times with demons.

And before someone asks…I do not like vampires! I'm not part of a cult or clan. (There is nothing wrong with vampires, cults or clans, I'm just saying that I'm not into that stuff…) I have nothing against superheroes…and the only anime that I've heard of is Kuroshitsuji and Death Note. I don't wear black, neon, or anything that has a skull on it. My attire consists of blue jeans, gray converse, t-shirts, and abstract white jackets. (Personally, I blame L. He's a candy-loving detective! How awesome is that?) The only kind-of stereotypical demon-loving characteristic that I carry is that I am currently studying forensics. (I'm not even going to blame L for that. I blame Jack the Ripper.)

On a Kuroshitsuji note…Claude is the kind of demon that I don't like. Sebastian, on the other hand…I'm sorry, but how can you love cats like he does and be evil? And he's so nice to Ciel! (I know that it's not yaoi…nothing wrong with that. I can live with my imagination filling in blanks. Personally, I think that Angela and Pluto got further than Sebastian and Ciel ever will, anyway. After all, Sebastian is just there to eat. Intercourse is meant to be a personal experience. Sebastian has to draw the line at some point…though the nun certainly didn't apply. Then again…perhaps it is considered an impersonal activity for him. He is a demon, so it may just be considered part of the job…Hell if I know.) Even though he teases Ciel constantly and threatens him with no sweets…I just register it as being cute and funny. At least he attempts to keep him innocent (*cough* Jack the Ripper *cough*). Although he does it because pure souls are apparently a delicacy for demons...I still can't help but consider it sweet.

Now, as to what I think about Sebastian being a demon…obviously, I started watching Kuroshitsuji because of him. I have a swoon complex when it comes to sweet demons. Thus, I consider myself to be one of his fan girls…even though I have never screamed or squealed out loud at the thought or mention of him. (I love Sebby-chan…but not enough to lose my voice.) The closest that I get is saying 'eek' in my head. Clapping also helps to conceal the fact that I want to scream how much I love something…it helps get rid of the excess energy.

When I met Sebastian Michaelis, it was…rather unexpected. Strangely enough, the experience wasn't terrifying. I got out from work…at a coffee shop…at midnight. I started walking home, decided to take a short cut through an alley, and just so happened to run into a demon. The demon also just so happened to be Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji. At that moment, I sort of blanked out and backed into a wall. When a fan meets the person that they thought that they would never get to meet…because they're animated or otherwise…it becomes difficult to form a coherent thought or do anything besides ramble or freeze. I froze.

Sebastian chuckled as he walked closer, smirking, his eyes shining predatory pink. I knew what that look meant. "Cat got your tongue, my lady?"

I shuttered a breath, slowly feeling my legs begin to collapse.

My breath supply seemingly cut off when he raced forward to catch me, holding me up gently yet sturdily against the wall, his smirking face now too close for me to willingly breathe. I would never lose this image willingly. "What's the matter? I haven't even taken your soul, yet you appear to be having trouble maintaining the ability to keep your lungs functioning. Breathe, my lady. It will be your last breath."

My heart had stopped before he even had the chance to take my soul while I was alive. Body or no body, however, I could still feel the transfer. It was like being sucked through a tube. In other words, not fun. It was as uncomfortable as hell. One was the confinement. The other was the pain from lacking the ability to breathe.

I awoke to darkness. My thoughts were jumbled, unable to focus. I was concerned about...something, and yet, in a way, not in the mood to care. Tired. Confused, perhaps. And, yet, again...too tired to care. Perhaps there simply was no threat. Perhaps there was nothing to be concerned about. So I let the thought rest, for now, and settled into the darkness.

_ Solid_, was my first conscious thought. I felt something firm beneath me. _Solid_. _Aware_. _Humph_. _If I was aware of anything at the moment_, _I wouldn't be thinking in such a...strange pattern_. In spite of that, I could still only think that the object beneath me was something that wasn't going to disappear in two seconds...as my soul did as it was unwillingly sucked out of my body and disposed of in the darkness of a demon. Yes, I was in a demon. _Sebastian_. _I should be thankful that he provided a solid structure for me to cling to, rather than let my soul wander in the sheer darkness that was his form._ But I could not provide, or rather, let him be aware of, my gratitude. I could not risk him deciding to take it away for his own amusement. _I refuse to float in darkness for an eternity._

_ "Such punitive, insolent thoughts. Do you care to be aware of them? Or do you simply just let them be? Yes...you let them conjugate. Interesting."_

I looked to my left, staring through Sebastian's eyes as a screen. He was in front of a mirror at the moment, staring at me. _"Strange,"_ I thought back as my pulse increased in tempo.

"Insolent."

_ "I wasn't referring to you,"_ I thought tiredly as I sat up with a shiver. Apparently, having your soul teared apart bit by bit and then restructured in complete darkness took a lot out of you. _It will take a long time for my thoughts to become coherent again_. Of course, having Sebastian staring at me, through me, didn't help either.

_ "Then what were you referring to?"_

_ "The screen for me to reality that is your eyes."_ How anyone could make any sense of me when I talked like this out loud is beyond me. It's not like I try to speak in riddles. I tend to think that my thoughts will make more sense if I put them into a specific pattern, even if I know subconsciously that that is not the case. _Anything that sounds normal to me sounds like a riddle to anyone else, and vice versa. It's like trying to explain something to a person that speaks a different language than you. The infuriating part of it is that the people that I try to explain it to speak the same language._ _Every time I try to explain, my words turn even more elaborate. Works wonders if you are trying to get a detective to figure out what the hell you're saying, such as when you are in a situation where someone will die if you don't give a coded message to someone to figure out...not so much for 'real life' conversation. It's like trying to explain to someone that your soul and thoughts are tangible things that need to be protected. Some people just don't get it._

_ "If you are done rambling,"_ Sebastian began in a voice that was clearly carefully calculated and sequenced to wake me up. _"Try to stay sharp. You may be insolent prey, but prey unwittingly affects the host. In other words-"_

_ "My jumbled thoughts will cause you to lose focus, which is unfitting for a demonic butler,"_ I finished. _"I understand."_

_ "Good."_ I could feel his amusement. It caused a ripple in the darkness...which then caused my own pulse to shake and pulse harder. It wasn't fear that I was experiencing. It was excitement. I removed my hands from my chest and put them on my knees as I sat in a cross-crossed position, staring ahead at the screen that was Sebastian's eyes.

In the darkness, I managed to see the image of red veins pulsing. My heart was now external to my soul. It was connected, and yet it reflected it's presence on the outside of me and inside of Sebastian, like the strange, shiny inner wrapper of a piece of a chocolate covered cherry. No, wait, that was wrong. Sebastian was the wrapper. There was the side of him that everyone saw, the red side of the wrapper, and then there was the shiny silver wrapper that was his true demonic form. My heart was the thin layer of chocolate. My soul was the cherry. Welcome to the life of a fan girl living within a demon.


	2. Energy Level

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ (_Black Butler_).

( ) = Main character's side thought.

"_Main character talking with Sebastian while inside the dark rea__lm that is his current form."_

_Main character thinking intentionally out loud while inside Sebastian._

_(Main character thinking unintentionally out loud while inside Sebastian.)_

I took it upon my duty as a fan girl to not annoy Sebastian. Living in Sebastian Michaelis was heaven. I refused to tick off heaven. This meant not squealing when I saw Ciel, clapping whenever Sebastian did something awesome, or laughing when Finny, Bard or Mey-Rin did something ridiculous. I also had to literally curl in on myself and have my back face Sebastian's eyes whenever he changed his attire. I would most certainly turn into another Grell then, and I refused to have Sebastian discard my soul because I acted like a fan girl 24/7. Living in him should be enough...

"_You haven't talked in a while, my lady."_

"_I refuse to annoy you,"_ I said seriously after I swallowed in an attempt to calm my heart after hearing his voice. I stared upward at darkness with my hands behind my head. I attempted to appear as calm as possible. _(I refuse to become another Grell and figuratively bounce around in your dark form just because I am a fan of yours.)_

"_I highly doubt that there is anything you could do that could annoy me so. You have nothing to fear."_

_(Pfft. Right. I'm inside a demon, how could I possibly feel fear? And you haven't heard me squeal or freak out yet.)_ _"Right,"_ I answered in an amused voice.

"_My lady."_ I looked to my right to see Sebastian staring at me through a mirror again. His eyes were red. _"Is something troubling you?"_ I looked back up at the darkness, heart trembling, physically revealing itself by pulsing red around me in a vein light show.

I huffed out a breath, appearing annoyed. _"__Fine. Shouldn't you be doing chores?"_ _(I know you don't like to be even a mere minute late behind schedule. You should be looking at that silver pocket watch of yours by now.)_

"_My lady."_

A hardcore shiver ran through me. _"What?"_

"_The more that you suppress__ your soul, the shorter amount of time it will take for me to feel maddening hunger."_ I couldn't believe what he was telling me. His words translated into _be a fan girl_.

"_I will annoy the hell out of you,"_ I warned one last time.

"_I've been to Hell,"_ he answered in amusement, his eyes shining. _"You couldn't compare."_

I couldn't stop the hot shivers. You couldn't compare to Hell. In other words, you are not annoying. I will not discard your soul. Thank. The. Devil. Or…God. What, I can't thank both? The devil for creating this beautiful fallen angel, and God for allowing me to be eaten by him? Oh hell…who cares? Pure joy shivered through me in waves. _"Thank you."_

When I recovered, Sebastian told me something that I thought that I would never hear come from his mouth in any language.

"_My lady."_

I cleared my throat. _"Yes?"_

_"Look."_

I quickly covered my eyes when my head moved up to look. _"I don't think so."_

_"I promise you it's not life threatening."_

_(And I'm pretty damn sure it is.) "No." _

_"I could painfully squelch your soul."_

I looked. It was nothing terrible. The hand that held Ciel's contract was simply uncovered and placed on the second button of his white collared shirt. The first button was undone. I could feel the pulse that flashed around me this time. _"Your point?"_

"_I will have to feed again soon if your soul does not replenish in energy."_ In other words, freak out or die.

And so, I began putting my overactive imagination to work. When I opened my eyes and stared at the image before me, along with Sebastian's shining pink eyes, I began clapping, jumping up and down, and going as far as to squeal softly. His amusement at my sudden transformation sent me swooning. I was practically dancing on the platform, and he didn't even care. He encouraged my inner fan girl to swoon. Sebastian Michaelis was officially heaven incarnate.


	3. Commense Operation Freakout

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ (_Black Butler_) or _Death Note_. (This story is not a _Kuroshitsuji/Death Note_ crossover. However, _Death Note_ and L are mentioned.)

**Warning:** The fan girl shall appear…fairly quickly. She will be over-the-top in this chapter.

BoyxBoy (not yaoi)

There are spoilers in this fanfiction!

( ) = Main character's side thought.

"_Main character talking with Sebastian while inside the dark realm that is his current form."_

_Main character thinking intentionally out loud while inside Sebastian._

_(Main character thinking unintentionally out loud while inside Sebastian.)_

_Enjoy the insanity!_

I watched as Sebastian walked into what seemed like a random room to me and began walking up to Ciel Phantomhive. All Ciel had to do was say Sebastian's name before I lost it.

_Eeeek!_

"Yes, my lord?"

_How how how how-?_ _Calm, how, why-? _

"I want you to-"

Whenever you start a sentence off like that…it doesn't end well. If you don't want to get glomped or go deaf from having your ear screamed off, _never start a sentence with_ _'I want you to' around a fan girl_. But since Ciel started it…As to how I came up with this is beyond me. Because, of course, the most sane thing to do in this situation is to start thinking, _Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss-_

_It would be in your best interest to be silent now_.

_No_. I felt him tense. _Please give him a kiss? Just on the cheek?_

_No_.

_Damn_.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

_Huh? What? What just happened? What was Ciel's order? What, what, what-? Oh, c'mon!_

I slowly started to calm down as I stared ahead, watching as Sebastian traveled through the mansion. I stopped floating, figuratively, along enough to be able to ask Sebastian something calmly. _"Sebastian?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What was Ciel's order?"_

"_To prepare his afternoon tea and something sweet."_

_(Something sweet…I bet Ciel and L would get along quite nicely. Ciel would get his tea, L would get the sugar cubes, and they could bond over sweets. I highly doubt that they would ever fight over sweets, since there always seems to be an unlimited amount saved for them in a secret sweet storage somewhere. _

_(Then again…a fight could definitely be possible if they only had one item of sugar left. Though, to be honest, I'm not sure who would win: L or Sebastian. L may be one hell of a detective, but so is Sebastian. Sebastian's one hell of an anything. But…I have yet to see how L would respond if suddenly faced with the dilemma of having no sugar. Sugar deprivation can't be fun to go through. I imagine it would be his personal version of hell.)_

"_I thought that you understood that your rambling affects my own ability to focus."_ I focused and realized that Sebastian had stopped working.

"_Sorry,"_ I said quietly. _"I wasn't aware that I was talking."_

"_You were not talking. You were thinking out loud."_

I watched as Sebastian continued to prepare Ciel's snack. It wasn't like I could control my thought patterns...and Sebastian had to get his head on straight, because I had no idea whether he wanted me to be silent or freak out. I can't do both! Well, I can…but it's still confusing!

When Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's office again, I was much calmer. I simply watched whatever I could see out of Sebastian's eyes as if I was viewing the greatest film of all time. I didn't say a thing, or think of anything unwillingly, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was excited and completely content.

Figures that I happen to be content within a demon…any other person would probably be freaking out by now and making Sebastian spill Ciel's tea on Ciel…which would then lead to Sebastian having to remove his clothes and…I'm disturbed by my own thoughts. See what happens when you let a fan girl's mind wander? It's not good, people. _Not good_.

"_Are you okay?"_

Of course my idiotic fan girl mind took that the wrong way. _"__Huh? Of course I'm okay! I'm not insane!"_

I could literally feel the space that I was confined in condense. _"__I wasn't referring to your sanity. I asked because you have said nothing for an hour."_

"_Oh…"_ _Way to go, inner fan girl. _

_Shut up. I love yaoi! _

…_Uh huh. Right. I'm going over here now._

_Huh? Why?_

'_Cause you have zero self-control! I'm the only sane one in this place (i.e. my brain)!_

_You're the one that loves sugar, works at a candy shop in the morning and a coffee shop at night, and you're calling me insane?_

…

"_I thought that you wanted me to be quiet."_

"_I do. But I tend to become suspicious when my prey suddenly starts swaying without a reason." _

_Hell…stupid fan girl. "Sorry. I was…daydreaming."_

"_About?"_

_Hell. No way am I telling him! "If you wish to keep your sanity…"_

"_I have lived in Hell, my lady. It takes a lot to break me." Like Angela did when she whipped you in__…__Stop that!_

_Fine, then. You asked for it__…__ "Hell," I whispered._

"_Pardon?"_

"_I was daydreaming about Hell."_

"_You dream about Hell?" (And lovely demons…Why do I even try?)_

"_Um…Yes?"_ _Is that weird…? _

_Notice how he says nothing? _

_Shut up…_my inner fan girl said as she slowly deflated.

_Hell…this is not an anime! Get up!_

_But Sebby-chan-_

_What the hell?_

The only thing that I could feel was amusement rolling in waves around me. They didn't knock me off the platform, thank God, but still…what the hell?

"_Sebastian? What the-hell-are you-doing?" _

"_Nothing out of the ordinary, my lady,"_ he thought in a tone of voice that was laced with overpowering amusement. _Oh hell…he's laughing at me for dreaming of Hell. Well, this is fantastic and…why the hell are you clapping?_

For reasons beyond my comprehension, my inner fan girl was jumping up and down in my head and clapping. So I had someone bouncing around in my skull and invisible waves pushing me around…Well this totally what I imagined being in a demon would be like. Not.

"_I must thank you, my lady."_

"_What?"_ I asked as my head seemingly spun while my inner fan girl decided to swoon.

"_Out of all the souls that I have harvested, that is the most amusing comment that any of them have made."_ In other words, I should be glad that I had a demon laugh at me? Two thoughts at that idea: Hell no and…what?

"_Right,"_ I answered calmly as I sat down. The waves finally stopped and my inner fan girl was content with smiling like a loon.

I continued to watch Sebastian do his chores, make Ciel dinner, and put him to bed. My inner fan girl never woke up again until the moment before he blew out the candle that he was holding.

I swear that my soul melted into a puddle when Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead. Yes, I know that it isn't considered intimate…but according to my inner fan girl, a kiss is still a kiss.

"_Are you satisfied now, my lady?__"_

"_Hm?__"_

"_You wanted to view a kiss between Bo-chan and I, correct?__"_

I swooned again at the personal name Bo-chan. "_I hate you, lovely demon_."

"_What should I interpret that statement as?__"_

"_The most flattering compliment you could ever receive from me besides baka_."

My inner fan girl was idiotic, childish, and didn't know when to be silent…but she made my soul shine. So I guess I will keep her around…But if she starts bouncing around in my head again, I'm kicking her out.

"_Sugarholic that I love_…" my inner fan girl sang.

"_Go to sleep!__"_


	4. Clarify

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ (_Black Butler_).

( ) = Main character's side thought.

"_Main character talking with Sebastian while inside__ the dark realm that is his current form."_

_Main character thinking intentionally out loud while inside Sebastian._

_(Main character thinking unintentionally out loud while inside Sebastian.)_

_"My lady, I have an important matter to discuss with you."_

_(Not again.)_ _"Sebastian, this is the fourth time that you've told me to be quiet. And yet you keep asking me why I haven't talked in a certain amount of time at certain intervals in the day. So forgive me for being a little confused."_

_"Firstly, my lady, I meant for you to be quiet whenever I am performing an order for Ciel. You can be as loud as you wish at any other time."_ _(And you couldn't clarify that before because...?)_ _"Also, my lady, that wasn't the topic that I wanted to discuss."_ _Oh...well... _My inner fan girl giggled. _(__Do you even know how to be silent?)_ _"I wished to clarify something as well. Forgive me if I am too bold, but you mentioned before that you dream about 'lovely demons' as well as Hell. When-"_

_"Forgive me for interrupting,"_ I said quickly. I really didn't want to get my head figuratively ripped off, but... _"But I never said that."_

_"You are correct in that aspect, my lady. You did, however, think it out loud."_

_"Would you care to explain that?"_ I asked calmly.

_"Certainly. When a soul is removed from its physical body, the soul's thoughts then become as audible as the words you speak."_

_"Then you can hear everything that I think?"_

_"Not everything, my lady. It depends on the frequency of the thought."_

_(Frequency...? I don't even want to know.) "What did you want to discuss with me, again?"_

_"You once mentioned that you dream about 'lovely demons' as well as Hell. When I fulfilled your request to kiss Ciel, you referred to me as a 'lovely demon.' So I was wondering, my lady, if you dream about me as well."_

_Fan girl, get ready to meet your bloody demise._

_What?_ she squeaked. _It's not my fault!_

_Like hell it's your fault! You're the one who started dreaming about Sebastian!_

_Like it's my fault that your love of sugar made you feel a kinship for Ciel? _

_Being a sugarholic is nothing compared to falling in love with demons!_

_Just the sweet ones!_

I huffed. _Sweet ones...No demon is sweet!_

_Sebby-chan is!_

_Will you quit calling him that? If he hates being called that by Grell, then I'm pretty damn sure that he hates being called that by a fan girl!_

_First off, if you don't like demons, or Sebastian for that matter, then why do you care what he thinks? Secondly, he's cute and funny around cats, he teases Ciel, and he hasn't kicked us out yet! So ha!_

_To answer your first question, it's because I don't wish to have Sebastian hate us! (Since when did my soul become a split being…?) He can make life for us hell if he wanted to. And what the hell does your second point have to do with anything?_

_Everything!_ Oh hell, she has started flailing.

_You know what? Never mind. Just stop moving. Please._

She crossed her arms. _Fine._

I facepalmed. _(Hell.) Fine. But I am only doing this because you annoy me._

_"Yes, Sebastian Michaelis, I dream about you as well as Hell."_

"_In that case, my lady, I have one request for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Don't sleep."_


	5. Transfer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II)_.

It was only a week after Sebastian told me to stay awake, and I was already having difficulties. _Why are my eyes burning? And why do I feel so..._ I groaned. _Damn sick?_ My stomach twisted again as nausea crept into my throat and stayed there. _An eternal sickness...Well isn't that just great?_ My whole body was warm while my head and stomach were burning hot. Blood pounded into my ears repeatedly. I felt dizzy, so I laid down. I was so tired that I was almost floating. I may as well have been, with the way my head was feeling. And I wouldn't have noticed even if I was, considering the nausea that ran through my soul in waves. I didn't dare open my eyes even if keeping them closed meant that I may fall asleep. There was no need to add panic to my list of growing physical agony. I could hear my heart pounding along with my blood, and I vaguely recognized the red light patterns beneath my eyelids.

_"Wake up."_ _Sebastian, go _the hell_ away. I'm trying to rest here._

"_Hey. Wake up."_ My eyelids squeezed tighter the second time Sebastian tried to wake me up. _(Is it just me or does Sebastian's accent sound…slightly different?)_

"_Honestly. Such a lazy soul."_

_(I'm sorry, but did he just call me lazy? I'm a sugarholic! I'm the exact opposite of lazy!)_ _"How rude,"_ I mumbled before sitting up with a slight grunt. I placed my head in my left hand, trying to stop the world from spinning.

_"My apologies, your majesty," _he responded with dripping sarcasm.

My eyes shot open to see a garden in front of me and…knitting needles? _Since when does…? Holy freaking hell!_ _"Claude?"_

_"You're finally awake. You are aware that souls are useless to their host when sleeping, correct?"_

I sure as hell was _now_. _Holy hell. Holy hell. Holy freaking hell I'm in Claude Faustus. Holy freaking hell I'm in Claude Faustus._ My inner fan girl curled up in the corner of the platform like Tamaki Suoh. She repeated _"I am not in Claude Faustus"_ in a mantra.

_"I imagine that your previous host did not explain to yo__u that you would be passed on to me?"_

I swallowed, trying to focus. _"He did…I just didn't think that it would happen so soon."_

He said something unintelligible at that, I'm certain, but I was too busy freaking out to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Then he mentioned something about "attachments" and I focused instantly, coldness washing over me. What the hell did he know about attachments?

_(PMS, anyone?)_

I growled.

_(Right. Shutting up in dire circumstances now.)_

I huffed before focusing on Claude when his own sickening amusement waves started pushing me around. I could deal with Sebastian's since his waves were cold and glided teasingly against my soul. Claude's, however, were hot and sticky and actually attached themselves to pieces of my soul, which annoyed me to no end. _"What?" _I grumbled.

"_Nothing of importance, your majesty."…Am I allowed to hit him? Seriously, am I? 'Cause if I am…"If you are quite done,"_ he started in his usual monochrome voice. I watched as he stood up, knitting supplies packed, and began walking toward the…_holy hell_…Trancy mansion.

It only took a second glance at the Trancy mansion for me to scream, intended for any other demon to hear, _"Get me the hell out of here!"_

"Sir," murmured Hannah with a bow at the entrance. "Can I get you anything?"

"_Not you!"_ I wailed before covering my eyes with my hands. Some divine being help me.

Author's question: Can someone please answer this for me? Is Claude's accent, in the English dub version of the second season, supposed to be British or something else? Thank you in advance!


	6. Keeping Score

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II)_ or its script.

**Warnings:** _Watch the second season before continuing! There are multiple spoilers and multiple lines from many episodes in this story from here on out!_

In case you haven't already noticed, my OC has developed multiple personality disorder (Why is it considered an illness? D: Having multiple personalities is awesome! They make life more fun! ;D) as a result of soul hopping. Anyway, this chapter is random, so…

_Enjoy the insanity!_

"One, two, three." You would think that I would question why a demon, of all beings, is tap dancing, but no…Apparently I find it too fascinating to question the why. Claude exerted a mild grunt when he finished his dance…which left me breathless. I also apparently find Claude sexy whenever he tap dances. Anyone else would just run the hell away or would be tearing their hair out trying to make sense of the image before them.

Claude turned around, grabbed his glasses, and said "now!" before throwing them into the air. I giggled at the action just as he jumps off the railing, swings from the chandelier, and lands on the other side of the dining table before flipping over on a handstand, bringing the rug with him. I squealed before clapping when the dining table, and everything on it, flied into the air. I watched, vibrating, as the walls changed color as Claude flied past. _(How…the hell…does…what…How?)_ Finally, I swooned when Claude stared up at the ceiling, expectedly, and watched his glasses land onto the bridge of his nose exactly. _(Such talent…)_ As to how it is possible that I can giggle, swoon, and squeal mere seconds apart…I have no idea…But that's not important.

I blushed slightly before huffing and crossing my arms. _(Honestly…I call myself a Sebastian fan, and yet this scene never seizes to amaze me.)_ "Day into night. Sugar into salt. The living and the dead. And finally…The dark blue turns into golden."

"This is the Trancy's butler. _(Alois! Thank God! Yes, interrupt my thoughts and distract me so that I don't woo over Claude! Be your annoying self and-Hold it. Since when did I turn into Viscount Druitt? And did I just…thank Alois for something? Did I seriously just thank_ Alois _from distracting me_ _from _fan girling _over_ Claude?_)_ As expected from you! _(Hell no! I am not a Claude fan girl and I never will be! It's just…that scene…with the glasses in the air and…Why the hell am I talking as if I am explaining this to Alois when he can't even hear me or my thoughts?)_ With you by my side there's no need for those useless fellows. But I would like it more if you had this rose as an accessory." Alois placed the rose in Claude's mouth before dancing in the style of fandango and clapping once. "Ole!" He danced around giggling, while Claude just stood still with the rose in his mouth.

I facepalmed. _Someone kill Alois. Please. Figure of speech!_ I screamed when Claude suddenly appeared behind Alois and gently traced his throat. _"Moron."_ Baka was a term of endearment...moron was the true insult. _"There is such a thi__ng as listening too well, you know,"_ I muttered to Claude in annoyance as he removed his fingers from Alois' throat_. (Wait a second, I'm a fan girl. Why the hell would he listen to me? Okay, now he's really a moron. Wait...) "Claude, kiss Alois."_ He didn't move. _(Now you start ignoring me.)_

I managed to quiet my inner fan girl _(Wait a second…I'm fan girling? Over Claude and Alois? What the hell?)_ long enough to be able to think about the anime. _That's right…Alois mutters "Now I have to face that piece of dirt" after dancing, doesn't he? Did Claude…would Claude…really trace Alois' throat in order to, in his own sick way, comfort him?_

_(First of all, he's his food, why wouldn't he? Secondly…he just did! Are you awake? Do you even know how to pay attention? My God…Call Satan. Get me out of here!) _

_(What? Why?) _

_(The hell…? What do you mean,_ _why? You're insane!) _

_(Well that was nice…And how the hell did you not notice that earlier? I'm always insane!)_

_(I have…no comment. No response could dignify living inside the same brain with you.)_

_(Aw…So you do care.)_

_(Shut up!) _

I managed to regain my sanity long enough to notice that Claude had stopped walking _(Um…when did he leave the dining room, exactly?)_ and was staring at me through a small mirror in a hallway.

"_What?"_ I grumbled out as my head slowly began to clear.

His copper eyes continued to stare through me. _"Try to stay awake." _

I blinked at him. _(What is with demons and mirrors and sleepy souls…? Oh hell no. I did not just associate Kuroshitsuji with Snow White.)_ I slapped myself figuratively in order to wake up.

_(Right. As if that ever helps clear your wandering skull that rolls through rose gardens.) _

_(What the…? Shut up!) _

"_I can't promise anything__,"_ I said as finally focused on the current situation…which involved Claude walking to the front door and ignoring me completely. I sighed before lightly placing my head in my right hand. _(I need to stop blanking out.)_

_~0~_

My favorite pass time at dinner was glaring at Alois' "uncle" later that night. I continued to do so with my arms crossed from the balcony once the dinner was over. _Creepy greedy pervert_, I thought distastefully.

"Wait, Uncle Arnold! You just want money, right? Here, I'll give it to you! This musty paper wouldn't even serve as goat bait. Have some property deeds! I'll even give some to your horses! Take everything!"

"Hey, get down and help me pick these up!" I sighed. _(Honestly. There's more to this world than money.)_

"Look, Claude! He looks like he is dancing and shaking his ass. He's become so miserable! _(Um, Alois…wasn't he miserable in the first place?)_ Claude."

"Yes."

"You laugh too."

I giggled. _Since when does Claude laugh? He's a statue!_ I could feel Claude glare internally at me at that comment, but I continued to giggle anyway.

Fan girl: 1

Evil spider demon: 0

~0~

You know that moment where you completely lose control of your inner fan girl and she just starts running amuck…? I had the unfortunate experience of trying to explain that to Claude after Sebastian showed up during the storm later that night.

I immediately started freaking out, jumping up and down, clapping, squealing, running around in circles, and…pretty much doing anything that a fan girl does within thirty seconds. _"Sebby-chan! Kawaii! Sebby-chan! Sebby-chan! Sebby-chan! Se-bas-tian!"_ I giggled insanely while Claude just stared at Sebastian. I then proceeded to "pull a Grell" and blow kisses at him…and pose like Grell goes…and wiggle around like Grell does…Basically, I became Grell for thirty seconds. Hehe…I bet Claude was in deep hell for that time as well.

Fan girl: 2

Emotionless demon: 0

I _so_ win…At least, I won until Claude threw his gold knives into Sebastian. Then I screamed his head off...Figuratively, obviously. I'm kind of stuck on the platform, so I can't exactly _physically_ mess with Claude…But I _can_ annoy him to no end.

The only reason he won points after that so-not-an-accident was because of the sweet moment between him and Alois after Sebastian escaped.

"Master. I will always stay by your side. Day and night. Sugar and salt. The living and the dead. The impure and the pure."

"No! It's as he said, I'm just a filthy kid."

"You are my master."

"Enough with that. In the end, you also..."

"I'm your loyal slave. You don't need to attract my attention. _(Offense fully intended Claude, but just so you know…he kind of does need to attract your attention because you're always a freaking statue!)_ I want nothing, but to deeply desire my master."

Alois pushed Claude's hands away from his face because wiping away his tears. "That's enough. Everyone...should just be engulfed in darkness." _(Alois…Why would you say that if you yourself are afraid of spending an eternity alone in darkness? And if you want to be loved by Claude, why do you push him away when he actually tries to be nice? Mood swings should have a limit…But even they cannot be controlled.)_

Claude stood and watched as Alois walked to his room. When Alois faded into the darkness of the mansion, Claude asked me if I had any comment.

"_Not tonight,"_ I answered solemnly. I wasn't about to interrupt any sweet moment, no matter how short, between Claude and Alois even if Undertaker put his Death Scythe to my neck. Undertaker could also not scare me into having my back facing anything other than Claude's eyes when he decided to…demonstrate…how loyal he truly was to Alois after he retired to his room.

Fan girl: 2

Claude Faustus: 2

Damn…And I was doing so well.

Confirmation: I am pretty sure that the dance that Alois does in the first episode is fandango. If anyone wants to correct me, please do.

Author's notes: Claude's two points were for the "sweet moment" and the "demonstration."


	7. What happens when you play with food?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II)_.

**Warnings**: There's only one spoiler in this chapter.

_Enjoy!_

I have become paranoid, to which I blame Claude. It's all Claude's fault! I personally think that he started doing it to annoy the hell out of me...I have nothing against their relationship but...dammit Claude, why can't you love Alois like that on a regular basis? Particularly when there are cameras around to film it! Every morning, Claude refuses to let the images from the night before be removed from my memory. He repeats them as many times as he likes until I threaten to contact William to have his body reaped to bloody pieces. I don't want those images in my mind, dammit! He can love Alois all he wants, but I don't need details! _(This coming from the yaoi fan girl…)_

His personality switches also manage to shock the hell out of Alois and I...Once again, he started smiling more to annoy the hell out of me. Even though him smiling more should be a good thing...When the hell is Claude Faustus smiling ever a good thing?

I'm sure he went insane at the end of the second season, a fact that I love repeating. When Claude monotonously told me that he was still sane at the beginning of autumn, I banged my head against the floating platform as long as I could without becoming ill. I then proceeded to call him a moron until he told me to shut up...and then proceeded to tell him every random thing I could think of just to mess with him. I now saw why Alois loved doing that so much. Getting a negative reaction out of him was a pure thrill. I always pointed it out to him by wagging my finger at the dense blackness and shouting that I had won. When he asked what I had won, my brain shut down. Your brain can only come up with so many random thoughts before it gives up and starts to malfunction. I had a feeling that responding with 'my own sick game' would cause him to become amused. I refused to become another Alois.

When Claude started annoying me before Alois even woke up, I changed tactics and threatened to have Grell fan girl over him and film him tap dancing to show the other Shinigami. Claude's a demon, so of course William would allow that! When Claude asked who Grell was, I screamed bloody murder. React, damn you! _React!_

Claude also manages to get more reactions out of me than Sebastian ever did, surprisingly. He apparently bloody loves teasing me when he changes his attire since he knows that I never look. I looked once. I didn't think that he would be standing in front of a bloody mirror! His amusement reaches his peak when my soul burns hot with hatred and embarrassment. Someone needs to put a censor on this guy's mind. At least Sebastian was a proper butler and never went this far! Sebastian, much like he did with Ciel, at least tried to protect my innocence. Claude tells me to freaking look! Claude is now a perverted moron that needs to be sent to Heaven so that he can be eternity annoyed by everyone's chaotic happiness (have you _seen_ Angela in the first season?) and _suffer_.

I'm the food that Claude enjoys playing with. I imagine that would be the same for any demon. Sebastian only tried to protect my innocence in some form because he did the same with Ciel. Sebastian is a demon just like any other. His goal is to gain the highest quality of food, which in his case just so happens to be Ciel's soul. The only relationship between the two is master and servant, even if Sebastian did a horrible job of following orders in the second season in order to withhold his contract with Claude…At least, in the short time that it lasted. The reality is that I am Claude's, and was Sebastian's, snack that was hunted down and passed on in order to fend off distracting, gnawing hunger. Sebastian's main course is Ciel Phantomhive while Claude's is Alois Trancy. That's all souls are for demons: food.

On occasion, souls become play things when demons grow bored. There is evidence in the way Claude has been treating me lately: teasing and taunting me in order to get a reaction for his own amusement. What happens when he receives no reaction? He has yet to change tactics, so he simply leaves me alone.

Unlike with Sebastian, my thought patterns appear to have no effect on Claude. Nothing appears to have any effect on Claude besides me screaming, but I have no such plans to scream for an eternity. He's either calm, annoyed, or amused. Worst case scenario is that he acts disgustingly sweet or is completely oblivious.

Being inside Claude deflated my inner fan girl immensely. Sebastian hadn't showed up to the Trancy mansion in quite some time, so I had essentially become food that was turning sloshy. I had no idea as to why Claude hadn't gone to feed on another soul while Alois was sleeping. _(Perhaps it is the order for Claude to stay by Alois' side that is keeping him grounded? But since when does Claude follow Alois' orders?)_

I had become food that was essentially useless because my energy level was slowly nearly critical levels. I was becoming tired again and I wanted nothing more than to curl up on the platform and sleep. But Sebastian told me to stay awake. And even though I really want to throw something at him at this point for saying that, I knew that I would be punished if Sebastian found out that I had. The possibility that I would end up in Sebastian again was diminished to an atomic level, but I couldn't risk the chance. Being tortured by a demon is never fun, no matter whom it is…Although I have never been through such an experience to attest to that. Common sense just tells me that it would be a horrible idea to tick off any demon and that I would turn into a complete moron if I ever risked trying. Little did I know that I was already being set up for checkmate.


	8. Food Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II)_ or its script.

**Warning:** This chapter is basically just a replay of episode seven of the second season, so feel free to skip around.

_Enjoy!_

"So, you came, Ciel."

"Alois Trancy."

"Welcome, and thank you for coming." Claude bowed before glaring at Sebastian. I glowered at the purple rose on Sebastian's tailcoat. _How could you, Sebastian? You should know that a soul cannot be protected when the mind is divided between contracts._

"Come. I prepared a special stage for today."

"This is..."

"An ancient battleground."

"Listen, Ciel. How about this? Our butlers will fight in our place." _Five against one. That's hardly fair._ "The one who is able to dance until the end wins. The loser will have to obey any of the winner's orders. Would you be happy with such a ball?" _I'd be happy if Sebastian and Ciel left while you talk_, I thought lazily.

Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's ear with a smile. "It seems they were also planning a fight to the death."

"Well, I'd say that's a ball that will suit us," Ciel said with a smile. "Definitely better than dressing up in false costumes."

_Dressing up in false costumes doesn't get you killed, baka_.

Sebastian smirked.

"Master, what is your order?"

"Ah, right." I lightly placed my head in my right hand. _I know I shouldn't be one to talk, but where the hell does Alois' mind go in these circumstances?_ "Make Ciel Phantomhive mine and give Sebastian Michaelis the finest pain." _(Why you-!)_ "You can do it, can't you, Claude?"

"Yes, your Highness."

~0~

Sebastian smirked once all the players were on the table. "Danse Macabre."

"Attack! Combo. Bloodstained Wash Bucket!" _I'm sorry, but that's the worse call for a move I have ever heard. Can't you just do a battle of wits? _

"Daggers, spears, firearms…Three people attack at once, making good use of each weapon." _(Yeah, they make good use of each weapon if each weapon is used by a separate person! This is the triplets we're talking about here! They all share the same mind! Though what other thought process can you expect from Viscount Druitt?)_ "However!" I chuckled when Sebastian cut every weapon the triplets had in half. _Sebastian always wins_.

"Attack! Combo. From the Bloodstained Wash Bucket to the Three-way Mirror!" _That at least has a tolerable name, but…Claude, study better phrases if you're going to use them_.

"Considering your identical features, no wonder you are perfectly in synch."

I watched as the triplets combined their weapons and threw their new spear at Sebastian, who simply stood and stared expectantly at it. I shook my head before Sebastian avoided it completely, kicked it up into the air behind his back, and threw it straight through the triplets' heads. _Told you_.

"Now you will get along even better."

"Oh my!"

Alois whistled. "Nice." _Alois, you realize Claude is going to get you later for that, right?_

I smirked when Sebastian smiled at Claude and Claude…of course, glared at Sebastian.

Then Hannah had to show up and wreck Sebastian's tailcoat. "I will have to mend this." _(Poor Sebastian, his tailcoat is always the one thing that gets wrecked in battle. First Grell, now Hannah-)_

"You don't have to since you will soon be full of holes." I facepalmed when Sebastian mended his coat back together while dodging Hannah's bullets. _Really? You couldn't wait?_

Sebastian put his tailcoat back on and danced out of the way of the bullets until he was behind one of the giant chess pieces. "I see. Indeed, at this rate, I really might end up full of holes. I will pay you back for every bullet you fire." He did indeed, but just when he was about to finish Hannah, Claude intervened before a clock chimed out of nowhere.

"Stop there. It is tea time."

_What the hell? _

"Oh, is it that time already?"

_You stopped for that? Really?_ I looked at Ciel before sighing. _Only because it's him__._

"I have to prepare a snack for my master. Let us suspend the dance for a while."

~0~

_A valuable soul…A delicious soul…If different souls have different flavors__…_ Claude looked up at Ciel. _Then what soul would a demon want to obstinately pursue? Ciel Phantomhive._

"_Claude,"_ I said sweetly. _"Eyes off,"_ I growled.

Batter splattered on his glasses. Claude looked at Sebastian. "Oh, I am sorry. I was slightly bothered by the way you were staring at the young master. It looked just like you were trying to imagine how his soul would taste."

I laughed at Claude before he started a food fight. _(_This_ is why I love Sebastian_._)_

~0~

"Today's sweet is Puits d'amour; a puff pastry filled with crème patisserie and raspberry jam. As for the tea, I prepared Mariage Frères' Eros."

"Excellent! This Puits d'amour…The silk-like ensemble played out by the rich cream and sour raspberry is like the Silk Road of taste!" I snorted at Viscount Druitt. _Of course it resembles a silk-like ensemble. What else could you except from a spider demon? _"You feel thirsty; you want to eat more and more! My palate feels like the Taklamakan Desert!" _Once again, this is _Claude_ we're talking about here. His personality is just as dry_. "Are you perhaps the Marco Polo of taste?" _No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was the cause of Poliomyelitis._

"Foret noire. Chocolate sponge cake centered with cherries-"

"_Sebastian wins."_ I could feel Claude stare at me internally. _"What? I like __cherries." _

"This Foret noire…The chocolate's rich aroma brings out the scent of the cherries. The sweetness and delicate flavor are like surging waves after a round trip." _If only I felt the same whenever Claude became amused. No…Then I'd be concerned for my sanity_. "Are you perhaps the Vasco da Gama of taste? It's so hard to choose a winner!"

"_Sebastian!__"_ I screamed before giggling when I felt Claude send a wave of irriatation my way, which knocked me over. I didn't mind. It reminded me of Sebastian's amusement waves. It was cold and glided teasing against my soul.

"I'm so moved! I will go and pick some flowers!"

"What's with that guy?"

I laughed. _Being energetic and oblivious is his nature, Ciel_. _Though Claude is…Never mind. He's only one of those. _

~0~

"Shall we dance?"

"_Eek!__"_

My inner fan girl came back full force as another Grell. _Oh hell no, not again! __"__Calm down!__"_

_Hell no! __"__Sebby-chan~!__"_

_He wasn't talking to you! __"__My God…__"_

"Fine. Well then."

Claude removed a glove with his teeth…a poor imitation of Sebastian…and I looked away. I may be inside a demon, but there's no way in hell that I would actually want to see the _insides_ of a demon.

"Oh! What do we have here?" My inner fan girl forced me to open my eyes as Sebastian's voice reached Claude's ears. "An ancient, mystical sword, clad in eternal darkness: Laevateinn."

My eyes widened. _"Sebastian, run!"_

_Sebby-chan! Sebby-chan! Sebby-chan!_

_Quiet! This is serious!_

She stuck her tongue out at me before wiggling around again.

I double facepalmed. _Some divine being help me_.

"I simply thought I would pay you due respect since you occasioned this ball." _Respect Ciel's Aunt in her grave. You're going to kill Sebastian with that thing!_ My fan girl finally shut up and sat down, stunned. _Now you remember_, I thought, exasperated. "Well then, let us commence this Danse Macabre."

I watched as Claude charged Sebastian and ended up slicing one of the giant chess pieces cleanly in half. _The hell…? Oh, right. Anime. Never mind._

"My, my. I do not approve of you going away and leaving this dance to the butler, Bo-chan." I only felt a small serge of happiness well up inside me from my inner fan girl at "Bo-chan" but received no other response from her.

"I would say that looking away in the midst of the dance is even less acceptable! Are you perhaps so crazed for that boy's soul that you are losing your demonic intuition?"

My inner fan girl stood up when she saw a spider thread cut Sebastian's face.

"Oh. When did this happen?"

Claude jumped on one of the spider threads. "The spider threads of the Trancy family are able to cut even steel. If you move, your head will fly off." Claude smiled while I growled at him.

"As expected from the Spider's butler."

Claude started swinging the sword, aiming for Sebastian's head. I watched in horror as the spider threads cut Sebastian's face. _Screw the Undertaker. Someone get me a knife so I can start cutting things! Wow…Yeah, that didn't sound at all emo. Still…"Claude, get the hell away from my Sebby-chan!" Again, possessiveness, wow…That's scary. I am turning into Grell…I think that that's even worse._

Claude pointed his sword at Sebastian. "Sebastian Michaelis."

"_Don'__t you dare speak that name with your foul tongue!"_

The only thing that stopped Claude from splitting Sebastian's head in half was the sound of swords clashing from within the Trancy mansion. I collapsed in relief when Sebastian exclaimed "Bo-chan," vaguely noticing how the two demons stared at each other before running inside the mansion to find their masters.

"Bo-chan!"

Both demons froze when they saw Ciel pierce Alois' side with his sword.

Alois screamed. "That hurts! Help me! Help me, Claude!"

"Yes, your High-"

"Stop there, Sebastian! Don't approach before I've killed him!"

Claude gasped. I raised an eyebrow at Claude while my inner fan girl stared at Ciel and Alois, shaking.

"Of course."

"Die, Alois Trancy."

"No! I don't want to die. It hurts. Help me, Ciel."

"You're disgracing yourself, Alois! How dare you, after killing my parents!"

"You don't understand anything. The demon at your side is deceiving you!"

"Demon?"

"My parents were killed, too. My precious family was burnt to death, along with my village. I was robbed of what was important to me. We are the same! I swear, I won't haunt you anymore. I will apologize for everything. Just please…Spare my life!"

"Humph," grunted Ciel in amusement. "You soiled my pride." _Ciel…_ "You will atone for the sins of your life!"

"Help me, Claude." Claude stopped the sword just before it was about to go through Alois' head. "Claude!" I crumbled to my knees with wide eyes at the way Alois was looking at Claude. His eyes described his pure hope for a future…and false hope that Claude cared for him.

"Let go, you bastard!"

"Bo-chan!"

Ciel slapped Claude before Sebastian swept him away. I focused on Claude as my inner fan girl focused on Sebastian and Ciel when Claude licked Ciel's blood. Blood veins flashed as bright as lightning while Claude gasped in what sounded to me like ecstasy. I froze in fear while my inner fan girl stared at Ciel in concern.

"Alois Trancy!"

"I cannot allow you to continue the dance in this condition. I am sorry, but we are leaving now. Claude?"

Claude came down from his high unwillingly. "Ah, yes. We will continue this ball some other day."

"Well then, let us take our leave, Bo-chan. You sneaked off on your own and were injured. I must say, you are quite an unruly young master. Do you hate dancing so much?"

"Put me down, Sebastian!" My inner fan girl giggled when Ciel slapped Sebastian lazily without doing any harm.

"My, my. You are bleeding so much, yet you still have enough energy to struggle. We came here for a ball. Bo-chan, let us also go out dancing."

While my inner fan girl was clapping when she saw Ciel blush as Sebastian literally danced them out of the Trancy estate…I was focused on Claude vibrating internally and Alois wilting in misery.

_(That is the soul a demon would obstinately pursue_._)_

"Claude, what are you staring at? Look, I was stabbed in the stomach! Help me, quick!"

_Hannah…I don't care if you are a demon that I despise with every fiber of my being. Please heal Alois. Someone, please, just heal Alois already. Claude! What the hell is the matter with you? What kind of a butler are you? Take care of your master! And _no_, that does not consist of killing him or taking away his soul! Heal him, kiss him, show him affection, just…do something besides stand! Hannah! Undertaker? William? Grell? Ronald? Anyone?_

I watched in relief as Claude finally moved to take care of Alois. He bandaged him, carefully set him into bed, and prepared for the next day. Still, relief or not…

_(Day into night. Pleasure into pain. This accidental meeting…into delight.)_

I was officially disgusted by Claude Faustus.


	9. A fan girl on a sugar high leads to…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II)_ or its script.

_Enjoy!_

I was tired, I felt ill, and I couldn't sleep because my inner fan girl talked a mile a minute. I was up all night inside Claude. My inner fan girl and tired mind did not go unnoticed by him. Claude had come down from his high in the same amount of time it took for me to become annoyed by my inner fan girl.

I held my head in my hands. _Please_, I begged. _In the name of all that is holy, shut up!_

She didn't shut up. She kept spinning around in circles, dancing, fantasizing about Ciel and Sebastian while I tried desperately to not throw up on the platform. I could see everything clearly, but the heat in the day dreams was parallel to my hot soul from yet another round of soul sickness, making me feel all the more delusional.

_Alois isn't even up yet! _I whined in desperation. _Claude, shut me up! Wait__...__Oh dammit! _I groaned. _I can't win__. _

My inner fan girl only came back because Sebastian Michaelis did. Now I have my inner fan girl screaming in my head and Claude telling me to shut up even though I keep telling him that it's not me that's screaming. (I was really squealing, but by Claude's standards…it's still hell.) I'm surprised that my inner fan girl hasn't literally blown his head up yet at the pitch she's reaching. _(For the last bloody time, someone, I don't care who, get me the hell out of Claude so I can return to my previous life, quit my two jobs that revolve around sugar, and find a job at a nice quiet library. Oh, wait…That's right, libraries are never really quiet, are they? Fine. At least get me out of Claude so I can live somewhere where there's _not_ constant noise floating around in my skull.)_

"_What are you going on about now?" _

"_Nothing for you to worry yourself sick over." Oh, that's right, you're already sick in the head, aren't you?_

"_Hilarious,"_ Claude thought in a monochrome tone of voice. _"Now be silent. I wish to complete my master's orders without distractions."_

I barely had the strength to lift an eyebrow. _What's this? My thought patterns finally have an effect on the brilliant Claude Faustus? _

_"Just listen for once." _

I obeyed only because he sounded like he had a headache. I honestly don't blame him. My spiraling mind made his own actions somewhat…not clumsy, per se, but he was slower than normal.

"Excuse me, master. Might I change your bandages?"

"That brat. He could have done a better job of stabbing me."

"Indeed. He used more force than he could control and that threw his trajectory off. If he remained calm he could have managed a deeper wound."

"Interesting. The way you say that almost makes it sound like you wish he had."

"No, it's not that. It's just that the clumsy artlessness of the cut suggests a certain purity."

"Purity?"

"Yes."

"Do you fancy the smell of my blood? Does it make you want to feast?"

Claude smiled. "Yes. It certainly does. Now, if you'll excuse me, my lord." My inner fan girl growled at Claude continuously for smiling and fancying Ciel's blood to be drawn by him in reality. Though Claude managed to block it out at some point, I couldn't since we shared a brain. So it wasn't a shocker to me once I had regained my sanity later on that I wasn't able to distinguish between my inner fan girl's growls and a loud chainsaw in the distance. They sounded close enough, as did Claude's and Sebastian's voices. I still can't understand how I confused Alois' voice for Ciel's or why I started day dreaming about Sebastian and Ciel at an incredibly crucial part of the day.

My inner fan girl became merged with my personality long enough to develop a solid dream.

Ciel walked into Sebastian's room and closed the door behind him. The moonlight shimmered against Sebastian's skin as he sat up straighter as Ciel entered.

"What are you trying to do, master? Why are you here?"

"I only wanted to inquire as to why you are not preparing for the day at this hour. I have never once seen you retire to your room."

Sebastian smirked as he stood up. "Come now, master. Don't say such ridiculous things."

"You're the only one. You're all that I have," Ciel muttered innocently as Sebastian walked toward him. "This is an order, Sebastian. You can't ever leave my side. Never."

"And why is that, Bo-chan?"

"Don't you know? You're my highest pleasure. You're a demon that tempts souls. You've tempted me for too long, Sebastian."

Sebastian knelt down and gently placed his hands on either side of Ciel's face. "What a thing to say to a butler. There is no need to worry, Bo-chan. I'll keep you. I can use your soul. Indeed I can."

"Then make me yours."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian leaned forward, closing the distance between master and servant. Their lips touched while Sebastian's eyes turned pink. Somehow I missed that Ciel's eyes had turned red as well.


	10. A Sudden Crash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II) _or its script.

**Warning:** One may feel extreme confusion after reading this chapter. Proceed with caution.

_Enjoy the sudden twist of events!_

Bad things apparently happen every time I give into the temptation to sleep. I slept in Sebastian and I got kicked out and placed into, of all the demons in Hell, Claude Faustus. I slept in Claude Faustus…which is really never a good idea to start with…and woke up to find Ciel in Alois' bed. If Sebastian wasn't going to kill me for sleeping before, he sure as hell was when he found me this time around. I let _Claude_ take _Ciel_…I am so dead; beyond dead. More like burned to ashes then thrown through the air as little children sing _Ring Around the Rosie_ in a London street whenever someone decides to start the third London fire.

"Young master. Good morning."

"I know that smell. Is it Earl Grey?"

Claude smirked. "Indeed. My compliments to your excellent nose, young master." Ciel sat up and let Claude dress him as Sebastian would. "It's excellent. Made from the finest leaves available. A true masterpiece. I believe it will be perfect for you. Your schedule this afternoon is like a virgin snow. Blank as an unlined page. Everything shall be as you wish it."

"What of Alois? Where is he?"

"Whatever do you mean? It was your noble sword that struck the blow that fell Alois Trancy."

_You appear to be a little too happy about that, Claude_. _And since when are you in an opera? Drop your flamboyant arms and give up this ridiculous soul tyranny! Oh high heaven...Is his personality finally sinking into me?_

"Is that so?"

"Does thinking on it pain you, master?"

"He died because he was weak. Simple as that."

Claude hugged himself as he shook slightly in ecstacy. _Oh, such unwavering confidence_. _Here is the nobility of one who has subjugated others all his life by right of birth_. _Here are the legs of one unused to walking_. _So very slender and delicate_. _Smooth skin_. _Soft to the touch_. "Blissful."

I slowly placed my head in my left hand. _If there_'_s any worse being in this world than a demonic angel or a demon, it_'_s a demon who has turned into a fan boy_. _Satan, knock him down to Hell again, would you? I_'_m afraid Claude is currently experiencing Heaven on Earth_.

I looked up when I heard a tree snap before sighing. _Perfect timing, Sebastian_, I thought sarcastically. _Honestly, you couldn_'_t do that sooner? After all, your master has already been tainted by Claude_'_s touch_.

"What's that?"

"That? Likely just a cat."

_A cat_..._Really? Claude, has your wit left with your sanity? Not that you ever had a decent sense of humor to begin with, but_..._I_'_m just going to leave it at my standard reply_. "_What the hell?_"

_(Or you could leave it at his being one hell of a fan boy has left him lost in the forest of thorns, covered in blood, bathed in moonlight, and being left to die in the glorious ashes of a twisted, steamy, delicious fan boy fate in his lovely, tainted version of Heaven! Leave him to the eternal dream where he will be feed to the demon hounds of Hell_..._That is, after he completes overwhelming ecstacy at the fate of the thorns piercing his pearl skin_._)_

_(Please explain before my head explodes trying to analyze that_._)_

_(He is forever lost in his ecstacy for Ciel_._)_

_(Lovely_. _As if he wasn_'_t annoying enough to deal with_._)_

My ears figuratively pricked upward like a cats when I heard trees snapping in half at an alarming rate.

"Hannah, guard our lord."

"Yes."

_(What an interesting turn of events_. _A guard dog being guarded by five demons_. _How on earth did this happen?) _I picture the dream that I had just woken up from. _(Ah, yes_. _That_'_s how_._)_

~0~

_Perfectly uniform_. _Closely fitting ivory teeth like a couple of fresh young skulls_. _Delicate_. _Enchanting_.

Three things happened in the next instant when Claude blushed. The logical side of me flailed, desperately trying to make sense of it, my inner fan girl got out a chainsaw, and I thought how this couldn't get any creeper. _How has the world not blown up yet? Of course I knew this would happen sooner or later_. _Claude is Hell incarnate_. _Sebastian is Heaven incarnate_. _How could they not clash?_

"Don't gag me!"

"Apologies, my lord."

"I mean, really, you call yourself a butler? Sebastian would never do something like-"

"Your contract with him is but a burden. Like chains around your wrists." _(Forbidden fantasy, Claude?) _"Continued thoughts of that demon will be detrimental to your spleen. He deserves not but your hatred, young master. Sebastian Michaelis is your sworn enemy-"

"I know that."

"Let us sign a contract. We shall get revenge on that demon."

"You presume too much. I'm only here at all because I have no desire to return to that wretched manor. Dealing with Sebastian is my business. I don't need assistance from you."

Claude smiled. "Oh don't you?" My heart squeezed as I stared through Claude's eyes. _Oh how a demon_'_s cruelty and sinful nature affects the will of temptation to spring from the heart and spin in an eternal danse macabre_. _There is no mercy in the way a demon uses the power of words to twist a soul_. _A soul_'_s undesirable fate is wrapped in a velvet blanket with thorns glued to the side the eyes are not meant to see_. _The way of a demon_. _The deterioration of a soul_. _Pain into pleasure_. _Hatred into love_. _Temptation into cold, bitter flames_. _Tell me, Claude, when did this soul come to respect you? _"In this mansion, the threads of time itself are tangled up in this spider's web." _Near the end, of course_._ Near the very bitter end_.

Author's note: I have no idea what happened. The keyboard became a sentient being. It must have, because this wasn't where I intended for the chapter to end. Review if you wish.


	11. Fascination with Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II)_, its script, or the poem _The Raven_. _Kuroshitsuji_ is owned by Yana Toboso while _The Raven _is owned by Edgar Allan Poe.

**Warning:** I'm sure you've all noticed this by now, but...I'll repeat it anyway. This chapter uses about half of the lines from episode ten of the second season. Feel free to skip around.

_Enjoy the incredibly short chapter!_

Given my prior illness I should have expected as much. But it appears this soul hopping matter has tampered with my human memories, causing me to only be able to focus on the issue at hand. Anything prior to that takes more effort. Never mind, nevermore...I suppose I shall know my fate soon enough. After all, I am not completely insane. I know that Claude will have to die eventually. My only concern is the outcome of my soul. I can now accept the fate of soul hopping. It's the very thought of my soul being extinguished that bothers me. But what other sort of thinking can be expected from a human, really? No one truly wants to die. The current situation may want to be changed...But no one ever truly wants to cease to exist.

_Humph. Of course this way of thinking comes after a nap. Where are you, inner fan girl? Are you still far under? Or did you fret my absence and only crash into oblivion when I awoke? Never mind, nevermore...I should not be concerned at the moment about such a thing. The real question is: where is the Raven?_

~0~

I had come up with six answers to the question_ how is a raven like a writing desk_ by the time Claude heard someone knocking on his chamber door.

"What a surprise. I thought you were spying from a distance, but here you are at the front entrance."

"My young master's orders were specific. He instructed me to stay out of his sight. It's certainly no violation of his orders if its only you seeing me." Sebastian jumped down from the heavens and removed the rose from his tailcoat. "Now then. I came here tonight to return this to you." Sebastian threw the rose into the air, disappeared momentarily, and punched Claude in the gut so hard that I flew off the platform.

"Another surprise. A demon terminating a contract. A most unusual occurance."

"I am terminating nothing. You broke the contract first. We swore to defer our battle over the young master's soul until it was fully cultivated. That is until after he had had his revenge. Our agreement was to use each other for mutual benefit until such a time."

"My, my. These spider mites have discoloured the leaves. It seems my rose was infested all along. What a regretable turn of events."

"Indeed. Now both roses are dead."

"Our contract is terminated. Hear me now. Come Hell or high water, I intend to devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul. You see, I know now there's more to it than its superior flavour. It goes much deeper than that."

"Yes, in that you are correct."

"We demons are granted eternal life. However, we grow weary. We live so long. Far, far too long."

"And my young master's life lends a certain spice to the world."

"His soul dwelves in darkness and yet remains unstained. It charms us, vexes us, frenzies us, and now-"

"Now it's brought us to this. A broken contract. A fight between demon and demon."

_Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold_._ Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady_.

"It's useless. The young master is mine now!"

"For someone who's not sign a contract with him, you're awfully confident."

"Oh, I'll get a signed contract, don't you doubt it. And once I have him, I won't let him go for a moment. This dinner knife is a bit small to cut off your seal and your arm along with it. Even so, I'm sure I can continue to pervert your contract."

_Let_'_s see_..._Claude is amused, smirking, and basically just chuckled_..._If I wasn_'_t suspended in darkness, I_'_d run_._ Don_'_t ask where_._ Any demon would_...The image of Ciel's eyes shining red in my dream pops into my head. _Ciel_..._Where_'_s Ciel?_

"Sebastian!" _Never mind_..._Wait_..._How the hell did I forget this scene? Ciel, get the hell down! And_..._since when has there been a clock tower with massive vines covering it on Trancy grounds? And when did that maze get here? What, do the servants at this estate always change their outdoor decor to extremes?_

"You're being summoned. He knows you're here. You've been seen, and not just by me. Such disobedience, Sebastian Michaelis. You're a disgrace to butlers everywhere!"

_Says the butler who stole another butler_'_s master_.

"Sebastian, help me! Please help! Sebastian! If you don't, I'll climb all the way up! I'll keep climbing, I swear I will! You had better get here quickly, Sebastian! I'll climb this thing!" Ciel smirked while I flailed in place. _The hell-the hell-the hell-what?_

"You're wrong. I've done nothing to disobey orders yet. That's not my lord."

"No, it's not."

"It's my lord. Earl Alois Trancy."

"All the way up, see? I'll fall off!" _You climbed all the way to Heaven only to fall all the way to Hell? Honestly_. _Since when do the laws of gravity apply to fate? _"I'll fall all the way down!" _Starting now_.


	12. The Maze that is your Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II) _or its script.

**Warning(s):** You must have already seen the first and second season if you are still reading this story, but for professional's sake, please brave through this common warning. This chapter contains basically the whole eleventh episode of the second season! ^ ^'

Claude is OOC at certain parts of this chapter.

There's also an insane amount of _random_ moments in this chapter. I had too much fun creating this.

*Cough* Now then...Where was I? Oh yes...

_Enjoy the insanity!_

"The young master's body is now Alois' hostage. Our hands are tied."

"I'm going to fall right off, Sebastian!"

"There's more to the situation than that. Your hands are tied but your hearts aren't, are they? Prepare yourselves. I'm sending you on a journey."

"A journey?"

"Both of you are eager to retrieve Ciel Phantomhive. To do so, you must journey through the labyrinth of Alois Trancy's heart."

_That_'_s a _long_ labyrinth_.

"We're being sent to collect stamps hidden throughout the garden. Why, this is beneath our dignity."

"Come to me! And you had best be quick about it! Unless you fancy the bitter taste of defeat!"

"I suppose we must."

"The only thing I'll be tasting is the sweet flavour of Ciel Phantomhive's young soul."

"Must you be so utterly distasteful?"

_Ignoring the obvious_..._Will someone please help me out here? _I flailed. It accomplished nothing. _I never thought I_'_d say this, but_..._Damn you, Sebastian_. When Sebastian knocked me off the platform, I landed in the ocean of darkness. Trying to swim upward didn't work. I was currently stuck in suspended darkness. I could see the platform and there was light coming from Claude's eyes like a television in the dead of night, but I could only see part of the picture from my current position.

_He doesn_'_t need you to damn him_. _He already is! _

_Shut up_...

"Question: What is Alois Trancy's real name?"

"I believe I can recall the answer to that. Alois Trancy's real name was Jim Macken." Vines came out of nowhere and tied Sebastian up. _Must_..._resist_..._the urge_..._to squeal_...

"Wrong answer. The garden is enchanted. It will repel those who don't belong. I'm glad to see it works well. The answer Jim Macken is wrong. His real name is Alois Trancy."

"How so? I thought that was the name given to him by the former Earl Trancy who defiled him."

"True. But however vile the old man might have been, Alois was still quite taken by his new name." _A rose stamp for the first_... "I'll be on my way, then."

_Oh sure, leave Sebastian tied up at Grell_'_s disposal_...

...

...

_The creators of this show are awesome! They all deserve a slice of the heavenly kingdom!_

_That would be rather difficult to obtain for them, wouldn_'_t it?_

_You just ruined it_...

_Oh did I?_

_Yes_.

_Cruelty in its demon form-_

_Shut up_.

"_Question_:_ Why are you so mad?_"

I blinked, thinking for a moment that that was an actual question before the realization hit me in the head that Claude was messing with me. "_Evil demon_," I grumbled.

"_Is there truly any other form of demon?_"

"_Kind, sweet, lovable_-" _Sexy as hell_...

"Question: What is Alois Trancy's favorite thing to eat?" _You? _"That's easy enough to answer. Greasy fish and chips." _A clown is always the second in line_..._Why is Sebastian Michaelis so fine? _"Foolish. What is the point of this?" _To annoy you_. _What else?_

"Question: What is Alois Trancy's wish concerning Claude Faustus?" Claude bowed. "I will forever remain by your side, your highness." _Well that_'_s one thing I never thought I_'_d hear_.

"Question: Is Alois Trancy pure?" Claude smiled before bowing again. "As snow, your highness." _By snow you mean ash, right? _

"Now Claude, hurry up! I mean it! Stop dawdling! I gave you an advantage in this game!"

"Such pointless encouragement. Next up. Repeat the phrase 'yes, your highness' three times. Yes, your highness. Yes, your highness. Yes, your highness." _A heart of silver is bound to end up as ash on a London street_..._How will Alois Trancy meet his undeniable feat?_

"Question: What power does a demon's eyes have over a soul?" He appeared to be coming up with a serious answer until he noticed I wasn't jabbering away like normal. "_Your majesty, why have you grown so quiet all of a sudden?_"

I continued to stare through his eyes as best I could. I tilted to the right until I was basically upside down. "_Just answer the question already_," I thought distastefully.

"_Is the soul annoyed?_"

_(How are you amused right now?) _"_Enough to rip your head off if I could_," I said sweetly with bite. _Satis-Falling, falling, falling! _I thought frantically as I flailed around as a heat wave suddenly struck me from behind and pushed me so that...I couldn't see a damn thing. The platform was in the way. "_What the hell?_"I screamed as a flailed around again.

"_If thou wishes for a more intimate caress, thou will have to wait, your majesty_."

"_I don_'_t require that from you_."

"_Then you_'_ll remain stuck as you are_."

_Wise demons are always the annoying ones at times like this_, I thought as I huffed and crossed my arms.

"_Wise demons are also apparently the ones you respect_. _Am I correct in that assessment, your majesty?_"

_(Depends_. _Am I allowed to hit you over the head with something that will crack it in two?) _"_Where would you get such a foolish idea?_"

"_I specifically recall you telling me that you respect me at some point today_..."

"_I never told you such a thing_."

"_You admit to thinking it, then?_"

_(Damn demons_. _Don_'_t you ever pay attention to your own thoughts?) _

Claude chuckled. "_I am not so lost in my thoughts as you are, your majesty_."

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_"

"_It is as I said_."

I blinked at his sudden switch from obvious amusement to distant coldness. _Now I_'_m starting to think that Claude has multiple personality disorder_. _Then again, having an inner fan girl or boy is like having another personality within you_. _Which reminds me_...I tried looking around in the darkness as best I could under the platform. _Where the hell did mine go?_

"_Hi!_" The logical part of me attempted to act annoyed as William would if Grell suddenly sat on his desk in a sexy manner. I, on the other hand, flailed so that I ended up rolling backward...and upside down...again. _Of course you would pop up just like Lizzy would_. My inner fan girl giggled as she waved in my face. "_Silly goose! What are you doing hanging upside down like a possum?_" She placed her hand under her chin as if in serious thought. "_Then again_..._you do tend to move like a sloth in reality_..._Perhaps a bat? No, that_'_s not quite right_..."

I took it upon my duty as a sane female...to act just like Ciel would in this circumstance. I flailed and an annoyed symbol appeared on my head. "_Who cares which one I resemble at the moment? You don_'_t sneak up on people like that! And where the hell have you been?_"

"_I was preparing_," she stated darkly with her bangs covering her face. I stared at her as if she had grown three heads. _(Should I run away now or what? There_'_s a reason that Grell_'_s name rhymes with Hell_..._And since my inner fan girl is basically Grell incarnate_..._)_

My ears pricked upward when I heard the bell ring. _Damn_..._I actually wanted to know the answer to that one_.

"_No matter!_" My...the...fan girl...stated as she giggled in my face. Well, it wouldn't be technically correct to call her 'my inner fan girl' when she was external to my own soul, now would it? "_And now that I think about it_..._Why do you care where I_'_ve been?_" She smiled sweetly in my face.

A you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me expression crossed my face. _Are we really similar to Ciel and Lizzy now? _

"_That_'_s so mean!_" She said as she flailed. "_Why are you so mean to me? I am not Lizzy! I am Grell incarnate! Death!_" She poked my cheek. "_Do you really want to die a painful death for not being your usual kind, cute self?_"

I stared at her. _So_..._she_'_s a cross between Lizzy and Grell_..._? Wonderful_.

I smiled. "_All right then _not Lizzy," I started in amusement. "_Why don_'_t you check on Claude for me?_"

"_Yes sir! I mean ma'am_..._I mean_..._I_'_ll just go check_..." She...actually moved up to the platform. I flailed. _How come she can move and I can_'_t? And why the hell am I still upside down? _"_Hi!_"

"_Stop doing that!_"

She giggled. "_Sorry_. _Claude_'_s fine_. _He_'_s at the last question now_."

I stared at her. "_Then stay up there and annoy him to no end so that Sebastian can get to Ciel before he does_."

"_Roger!_"

I sighed before gently placing my head in my left hand. _When did I become a general?_

A mad cackle above me had me shivering and tilting my head. _The hell_..._?_

"_Down the rabbit hole he goes!_" Mel sang as she skipped on the platform in circles.

_I don_'_t want to know, do I?_

"Back to the beginning, then. First question: Why did Luka sign a contract with Sebastian Michaelis? How shall I answer this one when the question itself is inherently incorrect? The underlying assumption here is quite wrong. The contract was not signed with Sebastian, but with Hannah Annafellows. It was her. Also known as the sheath that holds the demon's sword."

"_Well we all knew that_..."

I looked around at that statement. _She was here just a second ago_..._Don_'_t tell me she_-

"Question: Was Claude Faustus aware that Hannah Annafellows had made a contract with Luka? The answer is yes. Hannah was fiercely obsessed with the soul of Alois Trancy's younger brother. It was a queer way of thinking for a demon. It aroused my interest."

"_That_'_s not all it aroused_..."

"_Where the hell are you?_" I screamed at Mel. She sounded a mile away at this point.

"Question: Why did Claude Faustus target Sebastian Michaelis when Alois had yet to meet Ciel? Sebastian Michaelis was praised highly in Hell. I simply thought it was the easiest way to knock him off his high horse. His interest in Ciel Phantomhive's soul also aroused my interest." _Run away, Claude_..._Run far, far away_..._Before Ciel incarnate here decides to rip your head off for real_.

"Question: Who does Claude Faustus belong to? A black sheep or a purple wallflower?"

_The hell_..._? What kind of a question is that? _

_Your highness_..._are you suggesting that Hannah and I have sexual relations?_

_Hell no!_

_Or are you suggesting that the real reason I targeted Sebastian Michaelis is because we had sexual relations? _

I froze at that thought.

"Very well," Claude mumbled. "I belong to the young highness."

_You can_'_t belong to both masters, moron_..._Hello? Anyone home? _

I was fidgeting in a desperate attempt to make the current thoughts in my head vanish. _Yaoi mind go away_..._please don_'_t come back another day_. _Yaoi mind go away_..._please don_'_t come back another day_. _Yaoi mind go away_...

_The yaoi mind is here to stay!_

_Go away! _I whined in desperation.

"Question: What does Alois Trancy's eyes say about him? They speak of an intriguing soul worth dining on immediately, your highness."

The idea of a threesome between Sebastian, Claude, and Hannah popped into my head without warning. I flailed my arms at that thought bubble. _Go away, go away, go away! Okay, Sebastian can stay_. _As for the rest of you_..._go away!_

"Question: Would Claude Faustus do anything to obey Alois Trancy? I am your only servant. I will make one hell of a feast out of you. That is all."

I sighed in relief as my mind finally cleared of all yaoi related images.

"Final question: Why did Claude murder Alois Trancy? I'll say it again. I killed you to gain Ciel Phantomhive." _Moron_. "I won't fall for the same trick."

"_Your terrible at this love game, you know that?_" I asked Claude when he literally fell for the same trap a second time. _(Though he was actually quite good about a different type of love game with Alois earlier_..._Where the hell did my mind just go?)_

"_Welcome to the dark side_._ We have yaoi!_"

"_Silence! I thought I told you to go away!_"

"Good evening, Claude. Nice to see you."

_Sebastian can stay_...

"Sebastian!"

..._Or not_.

"So you fought your way back at last, master."

"He saw you," Claude sang twice. I shivered. _Am I the only one who thinks that that sounds creepy? _"You let him see. You let him see. I would congratulate you on the young master's return, but he never rescinded the order for you to stay out of his sight, did he? You can't do anything. Not while he can see you, anyway. Enjoy a little rest. It's a lovely garden."

I snorted. _Indeed_. _This garden spouts vines when the wrong answer is given, ties you up, then leaves you to struggle_..._By the way Sebastian, how was your time with Grell? I assume he took his sweet time getting you down, considering that you got to the end in the same amount of time it took Claude to get to the end of the maze twice_.

"Don't just stand there! You did your part. You achieved my revenge. This is an order. Eat my soul right now! Until the final moment when you have devoured every last drop of my soul, you remain my butler. Do you understand me, Sebastian?"

"Forever yes, my lord."

The image of Sebastian kissing Ciel's soul away came to mind the moment Sebastian spoke. _So much for my yaoi mind disappearing_..._What, no comment_...? _Where are you? When I asked you to be silent, I meant for a moment! Sebastian_'_s here! You should be jumping up and down by now! Where the hell are you?_

Alois laughed. "You want Ciel? You do, Claude? And you, Sebastian? Well, that's too bad! I'll get rid of anyone who doesn't love me!" _(So many fan girls would be killed off for the Sebastian and Ciel pairing_..._Not to mention the Claude and Sebastian pairing_. _I imagine the Alois and Ciel pairing as well_..._but only if Alois was the uke.)_ That's right. All of you! I found people who actually love me. Luka and Hannah."

"What's this? Does he intend to make a contract with Hannah?" _Didn_'_t expect this result when you answered those questions, did you? And so I thought to myself_..._Did you intend to devour both Alois and Ciel_'_s souls? _"I suppose one must focus ones energy on the proper target."

"We have no other choice for the moment."

After fighting their way though the labyrinth and making ends meet...it appears that both demons were too late for both their masters had been stolen away. Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away...Silver and gold will be stolen away...My fair lady. This fair lady had lost two things as well. She had lost both her inner fan girl...and her demonic host.

Author's note: Yeah, I know. Mel? Really? -_- It was the best I could come up with. There are only so many combinations you can make with Elizabeth Midford and Grell Sutcliff that actually make sense. Feel free to come up with your own combination.


	13. Red Reality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II)_.

**Warnings:**The many reasons of why any viewer will want to SKIP this chapter:

**DO NOT** EAT ANYTHING WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER!

**DO NOT READ** IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE GRAPHIC IMAGERY OR SLEEP AFTERWARD!

**IF YOU LOVE CIEL, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

"_With time, you know, women become ripe, turn a nice color and utterly sweet_._ I can feel it now_._ I_'_m about to burst like a bright red berry! Pouring, gushing right out of me! What a marvelous feeling! So enticing, so exhilerating! I am the very Queen of Fruit!_"- Grell (By no means am I the Queen of Fruit, believe me. XD)

_Onward with the chapter that is coated in red!_

Apparently, when your host demon is killed, you are not transferred to another demon, but rather back to the realm where you originally reigned. Since my physical body was never harmed when Sebastian transferred my soul to his form, I was able to return in peace. I have finally gotten my wish and have returned from the _Kuroshitsuji_ realm. So my soul hopping problem is solved, right?

…

Is Hell a peaceful realm?

I honestly believe that the creatures of the night have something against me, because the moment that I stepped outside the coffee shop that I worked at, Ciel, in all his demonic glory, grabbed me by the back of my white (soon to be red) collar and dragged me to the nearest alley.

_(Would someone please explain to me why demons have a fascination with dark alleys?) _

_(Where else would a demon eat its prey in a city safely?)_

_(I didn't mean literally!)_

Long story short, I was ticked off that I was being dragged to the _Kuroshitsuji_ realm so shortly after leaving…And maybe just slightly terrified.

"Ciel, I know that you still have some form of your make-shift soul in there." He threw me against the nearest wall lazily. "Ciel! Please!"

"Begging for mercy already?" Ciel said with a smirk. "I sincerely apologize, my lady," Ciel started with a mock bow. "But I regret to inform you that demons have no such thing as a soul. We do not feel. We pick up emotions and use them to our own advantage. We do not feel love. We crave souls and will do anything to obtain them, even if that means waiting for an absurd amount of time. Luckily for me, I still have Sebastian." My inner fan girl was nowhere to be heard at that comment. Normally, she would at least smile at that. I felt no such bubble of happiness within my soul at the moment. I could only manage to feel despair for Ciel and fear for myself. "And he informed me that you were easy prey, given your love of demons. You do still feel a certain kinship with me, do you not, my lady?" My lady, my lady, my lady…A mockery of the charming way Sebastian used to fondly call Ciel 'my lord.'

"Ciel, please…I only want you back." I also apparently had no form of confidence left in my soul. What would happen once I entered Hell and had to be traded with different demons? Dare I even think about it?

"Some things cannot be obtained, my lady, even after waiting for an eternity. Now…" I felt Ciel push me against another brick wall. I fell to the ground, blood forming at the back of my head, dripping on my hair, and slowly traveling down my face as stars flittered across my line of vision. "My lady," Ciel said with a smirk with red eyes. "Let me welcome you to a pure hell for all of eternity."

_No_…

He slowly closed in, his eyes starting to shine pink.

_Ciel_…

My heart trembled, causing my pulse to hurt me as it thumped hard against my skin. It felt as though my veins would literally break through my skin.

_Ciel_…_Phantomhive_…

Ciel's lips were close enough to mine that I could feel his aura. The only thing that I could pick up in my current withered state was that it felt cold.

His lips touched mine for a fleeting moment before I felt the transfer. This transfer, however, was different than the transfer with Sebastian. And I say that because Ciel was the one being transferred into me. He crammed his way down my throat, stretching his limps in mine as if mine were simply a layer of dead snake skin that a snake refused to leave alone because it was familiar and comforting…None of which described my current situation. Ciel was ripping my veins apart one by one as if they were flimsy strings or red pieces of thread. My brain was being squished against my skull, flattening to a point where I was seriously questioning whether this was physically possible or not. My skull cracked. My eyes stretched. My organs were tied together before they were flattened and stretched to the point of snapping. How do I know this? Because Ciel told me every detail of my being that he was destroying. I only registered the experience as something that needed to stop. And yet it continued until Ciel broke my skin and my bones, himself breaking free from the confinement of my body while I lay on the cobbled ground, no more than pieces of flesh, bones and blood.

He said that he would enjoy having Sebastian lick the blood off of him later. My broken body was the greatest treat that he had ever received, such as the cherry at the top of a sundae. Ciel had become the stem on the cherry that had wrapped around the cherry that was my body. My insides had been squeezed out, the normally sweet taste of cherry syrup turned to my hot, salty blood. I would no longer enjoy sweets.

As to what happened to my soul, Ciel had eaten it in the process of destroying my body. He said that he would enjoy spending an eternity with my soul. I ignored it because I had already been broken.


	14. Darkness into Light

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_. Yana Toboso has that honor. *Bows*

"_Please do help us out, Grell_." - Sebastian

"_Oh Bassy! How could I deny you? Well then, when we kiss, can it be, just a little bit, of tongue?_" - Grell

"_I have no idea what you_'_re talking about_. _But I can, in fact, tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tongue_." - Sebastian

_Enjoy!_

"Young master, it is time for you to wake up."

I opened my eyes as total darkness faded into the light known as the screen for me to reality. My only connection to reality was through..._Sebastian_'_s eyes? _I sat up and looked frantically all around. I wasn't in total darkness anymore. I was on the platform...in _Sebastian_'_s_ body. _Are these_..._Sebastian_'_s eyes that I am looking through? Are they really-? _I saw Ciel open his eyes. They were still blue. _But_..._Ciel was_-

"I'll dress myself today."

"Are you sure about that, young master?" Sebastian asked in amusement. "I quite distinctly remember a time when you couldn't even tie your own shoe laces."

"Sebastian, are you _defying _me?"

"Not at all, _young_ master. I simply fret that we will be behind schedule if you take your time getting dressed."

"You and I both know that time is not an issue here. Leave me to it."

Sebastian bowed with a smile.

I barely managed to hold myself together until Sebastian closed the door behind him. When I lost it, I shrieked "Sebby-chan!" as I hugged the platform. _(Dear God, if I could actually hug Sebastian in this moment_..._Oh hell_. _I_'_ve become an Alois to his Claude_..._Oh well_. _No need analyzing it now_._)_

"_Yes?_" The way that he asked that question made it seem like he had thought that I had lost my mind...I very well might have, but I said nothing as I giggled madly and snuggled the platform. "_My lady_."

"_Yes?_" I asked as my ears figuratively pricked upward at the slight tone of mild concern in Sebastian's voice...Or was it anger?

"_Did you dream again, my lady?_"

I tilted my head insanely at that before blinking and sitting up. "_No, Sebastian_. _Well, sort of_..." I shook my head to clear it before gently placing a hand on my forehead in order to calm down. "_It was a nightmare_. _I was just glad to be out of it_..." _Insanely glad._

"_My lady, I told you not to sleep_."

I tilted my head at that. _What? _"_Pardon?_"

"_When a soul sleeps while within a demon, the soul becomes lost in the darkest version of the demon_. _This causes the deepest fears of the soul to play out in the soul's cinematic records as if they were actually taking place, resulting in an eternal nightmare unless the demon forms a contract with the soul or the soul is shell shocked out of the automatic record_."

I let that information sink in as I contemplated my dream. With my past dream, it appears that I will no longer be able to run away from anything. It would be foolish to even think about it. With this idea in my mind alone, many realizations slowly begin settling into my mind.

I find it difficult to believe that I am currently living in London in 1888 or 1889. I can believe in different dimensions...but time travel? Unless in certain dimensions the time period is set on repeat...The Phantomhive estate is exactly the same, but I have yet to see Finny, Bard or Mey-Rin. I've seen Pluto...I think. There is a demon hound outside the estate...but the hound doesn't react when Sebastian comes near. The hound just lets Sebastian leave food for him and barely bats a figurative eyelash at him. Unless Sebastian put poisoning in the food once to calm Pluto down...which I doubt...I also have to consider what Ciel said this morning. 'You and I both know that time is not an issue here.' Sebastian would never let Ciel get dressed if he believed him to be too slow...Unless what he said was true?

Do I want to know? It's best to live in ignorance at times. And yet...now that the idea has firmly planted itself in my mind, I am finding it difficult to shift my attention from it. And I never was one for ignoring dreams…particularly ones with such caliber as the last one.

"_Sebastian_," I said quietly.

"_Yes, my lady?_"

"_We're in Hell, are we?_"

"_Yes, my lady_."

"_Are you aware of what will happen to me once you feel the need to feed again?_"

"_I'm afraid not, my lady_." Of course he wouldn't know. Who keeps track of where their food goes after it has been recycled?

"_Right_..._Forgive me for being annoying, but may I ask one more thing?_"

"_You are not as annoying as you may think, my lady_." _(Right, because I couldn_'_t_ _compare to Hell_._)_

"_I appreciate the sentiment, but_..._Sebastian, what has Ciel really been eating this whole time? I see you cooking in the kitchen, and Ciel eats the sweets that you prepare for him and drinks the tea_..."

"_Make-shift souls by illusion, my lady_."

"_His eyes?_"

"_Shift only to his desire by impulse_."

"_Attire?_"

"_Changed only when the souls satisfy him_."

So my inner fan girl has kept the truth in the dark to prevent me from reacting to it. "_I see_. _Forget that I asked_."

"_Yes, my lady_."

"_I am the ripest of reapers! Yes!_" - Grell

"_Well then, perhaps I should bite you_." - Sebastian

_Grell blows kisses at him_ (For my sake, let's say everyone who has taken the time to read this story as well.).

"_Please! Please!_" – Grell

Please review? Mew? = ^.^ =


	15. My Cherry Flavoured Fate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_.

**Warning:** This is just a chapter of the main character rambling. There's no actual dialogue or action-packed ending. Hence the reason I put my entire "final salutes" in the last chapter. You have my permission to leave the story, if you wish. If not…

"_Humans are so easily tempted_. _They will do anything when in the grip of utter despair_. _They will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness_. _No matter the consequences_." - Sebastian (Season 1, Episode 6)

"_However far I fall, as long as there is so much as a thread left to me, I will use it to climb_. _I_'_ll take hold of it, and refuse to give up_. _I am still human_. _I can do that much_. _But every person must decide on their own whether to grab it_." - Ciel (Season 1, Episode 14)

_Enjoy the last chapter of Cherry Twist!_

What would happen to my soul after I retired from Sebastian's form? I suppose the most logical case would be that I would end up in another demon in Hell...I facepalmed. _I_'_m going to be here for a long time if that_'_s the case_. I can only imagine how long the cycle of soul hopping would continue. _Dear God_..._what happens if I end up in a demon that_'_s a pervert, or worse, one that won_'_t shut up? What would happen if I end up being a make-shift soul for Claude again? Oh _hell_ no_._ If I end up being in Hannah with Alois, I_'_m calling Satan_. _Don_'_t even get me started on what would happen if I end up in the demonic triplets either_._ Soul hopping from one demon to another after having time to get used to them is fine, but I refuse to become a ping-pong ball for those three_.

I picture myself giggling madly and snuggling the platform that I am on, as I did the day before, before wincing. _That paints the most perverted picture, I swear to_..._uh, God? Satan? Hell, not again_. _Being in Hell really messes with your ability to remain loyal to anything besides the demon you_'_re in at the moment_..._The demon you're in_…_good god_. I held my head in my hands, feeling an indescribable weight pressing in on my heart in fear.

Was I still a fan of Sebastian's? Yes. However, the logical left hemisphere of my brain refused to ignore the fact that I will one day, perhaps any minute, be expelled from Sebastian and placed into other demons so that they could torture me however they please and have the cycle continue for an eternity. I curled in on myself, assuming a fetal position on my side. I watched what Sebastian was doing through his eyes, foolishly clinging to the hope that Sebastian would at least allow my departure to be sweet. Was the idea childish? Yes. But my soul would surely break if I allowed my inner child to flee and never return because the logical societal side of me refused to ignore the reality of my current, and prospect of any future similar, situation.

I was in Hell. Therefore, I would have to be passed on from demon host to demon host. If I let myself get caught up in the reality of Hell, then I would not survive Hell as myself. I could not live in Hell without some form of happy delusion running through my system. That is a fact that I know well. Therefore, I will gladly continue soul hopping for an eternity with ease considering the cherished moments in heaven that I spent inside Sebastian Michaelis. Food or not, I will be eternally grateful for the opportunity.

I will not let my fantasies escape my mind. Because, regardless of what anyone on earth ever told me, my imagination and childish spirit help me through any difficult situation. Despite the fact that there are those who may think that God is laughing at me for clinging to my string of hope, no higher or lower being will ever cut the string that is my imagination, childish spirit, and inner fan girl. That string is impetriable. And no matter how much it slacks, no matter how far I slip down the string, I will always know that I have access to my memories with Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive at the top of that string.

My determination to never forget these memories will never falter, not even for a second, because I know how important they are to my survival in Hell. I will never lose my innocence even if I come to be a hundred or billion years old and see the most terrible things that a human could ever see because of my imagination. People need their imagination. Keeping your imagination fueled with happiness and crazy ideas is not a bad thing. People can take away anything that they want from you: your belongings, your freedom, and even your life. But no one can stop you from thinking what you want besides yourself. Imagination is not some childish prospect that can be ignored with a chuckle. Imagination helps you throughout your life, death, and "through infinity and beyond."

It is for these reasons that no one, not even Grell with his red chainsaw, will be able to rewind, remix, or delete the cinematic records that are my memories and my entire being. Remember my previous chocolate cherry metaphor? I never did mention what the inside of the cherry, the juicy, squishy part of it, was meant to symbolize. That's a metaphor for my cinematic records. You can throw a cherry around all you like as if it were a ball, but the skin of the cherry is like an impenetrable force field that surrounds them.

Even though Sebastian will eventually push me out in order to feed, I will never lose the memories that I have of being his make-shift soul because I believe, even with an infinite amount of demons in Hell, that I will eventually be allowed to see Sebastian's face for a second more. Even the longest of strings form knots and become a ball of yarn, which a cat or kitten is bound to find sooner or later. And as every _Kuroshitsuji_ fan knows, wherever there's a cat, Sebastian Michaelis is bound to find it.

Author's note: I feel like I just gave you all a lecture. -_- Sorry. Not exactly the happiest ending in the world, but I still had fun writing this story. And now I'm procrastinating leaving it...Thank you all for writing such lovely reviews! Yes, chapter thirteen and fourteen were meant to confuse you.

Still procrastinating...

Grell, you say it! These people are too lovely for me to say it!

_Grell blows kisses_. "_Bye, bye, now!_"


End file.
